


Brown-eyed Girl

by mi_samo



Series: It Started Out as a Crush [1]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Dahyun is a fangirl, F/F, Fluff, Saida fluff, Sana is an idol, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i hope the fluff rots your teeth figuratively
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:21:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28831872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mi_samo/pseuds/mi_samo
Summary: Sana is part of an idol group and Dahyun is a fan—a fan who can’t afford to buy herself a ticket to a fansign event. On her birthday, her best friend gifts her a ticket to an idol group’s fansign event. When she gets on stage, she slips in her number along with her gift to a certain idol member. By the end of the event, Dahyun receives a text from said idol member and manages to score a date with her.
Relationships: Kim Dahyun/Minatozaki Sana
Series: It Started Out as a Crush [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2161728
Comments: 6
Kudos: 73





	Brown-eyed Girl

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is inspired by this Sana gif: https://twitter.com/i/status/1342997197101674502
> 
> I hope you enjoy this one!

**Monday night, summer.**

The walk back from the music store is longer than usual. Dahyun’s favorite singer just released a new mini-album so she’s taking the time to listen to it as she walks home.

She’s glad her shift at the store wasn’t that bad. It was splendid actually. She helped a high school student pick the best keyboard for beginners. The girl was apparently planning to start a small band with her friends as soon as they graduate.

Before she gets to her front door, she hears her roommate-slash-not-roommate best friend screaming through the door. It’s a Monday night. She should be out and about exploring coffee shops with their other best friend, Somi.

“Chaeng, what the hell? What’s giving you so much energy on a Monday night?” Dahyun asks.

“Shut up! Pixie is on. They have a comeback today and I’m watching their live—“ She’s interrupted by one of the girls speaking on TV. They’re introducing themselves one by one. “—as I was saying, this is their comeback live. Go away.”

Dahyun heads to her room and changes into more comfortable clothes then sits beside her best friend on the couch, thinking that she should at least check out the buzz with this group that makes everyone go crazy, especially Chaeyoung. Every time she would visit her apartment, the bookshelf in her room always amazes her with how much album and merchandise it’s holding. It almost looks as if it was a throne dedicated just for them.

“Are they going to do another cute con—“

“Dubu, I said shut up. Jihyo’s about to talk.”

She raises her hands in surrender and observes the idol group introduce their album and songs. One particular member catches her attention. _W_ _ow, she’s really pretty._ Re-adjusting herself on the couch, she unconsciously asks Chaeyoung who the girl is.

“Who is this pretty girl?”

“Which one? They’re all pretty.” Chaeyoung asks, quickly glancing at her, totally weirded out by her question.

“Dark hair and big brown eyes. White shirt.”

Chaeyoung scans the screen to see which girl she was pointing out to and spots the member. “Ahh that, my friend, is Minatozaki Sana. She’s one of their Japanese members but her Korean is really good. She speaks like a local.” She smirks, proud of sharing the info with her, who now has her eyes completely glued on the screen.

“Yeah, cool. Pretty.”

The idol group gets into position and the music starts to play. It’s another cute song. The type that which Dahyun isn’t really fond of.

The thing is, she surprised not only Chaeyoung, but also herself. She was able to finish the entire live stream without ever complaining about the cute songs and cute concept all because a pretty member caught her attention.

Chaeyoung yawns and turns off the TV. “Wow, their songs are kind of evolving now. I like the b-sides even more. I’m glad you watched until the end.”

“Uhh, Chaeng? Looks like you’ll be staying over tonight.”

“Why is that? Did Somi send you a message?”

Dahyun stands and paces in front of her back and forth, contemplating how to put her thoughts into words without inciting a laugh out of her best friend.

“Because you’ll be educating me more about Pixie. I might have liked one song that they played ton—“ Chaeyoung screams and jumps to embrace her “—ight and I’m curious about them now.”

“Bro, you came to the right person. You won’t regret stanning them.”

“Whoa there. I didn’t say anything about stanning. I want to be a casual listener for now.”

Chaeyoung rolls her eyes. “Whatever, Dubu. Grab us some drinks and we’ll begin the lesson.”

Who would’ve thought that getting to know a six-member girl group would eat their entire night. They finished at around three in the morning and fell asleep right then and there in the living room with the TV continuously playing one of the reality series the idol group filmed in Jeju Island.

Dahyun awakes from Chaeyoung’s alarm and the first thing she does is go back to her room and watch another set of videos about Pixie.

—

**Friday night, spring.**

“Chaeng, did I miss it?” Dahyun asks, hurriedly entering her best friend’s apartment.

“Nah, we still got fifteen minutes.” Somi says from the living room floor.

They’re about to watch another Pixie comeback but this time it’s in her best friends’ place. Chaeyoung’s in the kitchen preparing some food and drinks while Somi being Somi, lays on the floor with her Switch.

Chaeyoung asks from the kitchen, “Dahyun, have you seen Sana’s post on Instagram? That selfie almost killed me. Literally, while I was walking back from the mart.”

Remembering it makes Dahyun's heart flutter. She puts her hands on her chest as she lies down slowly and dramatically on the couch. “Ahh, that one was definitely a killer. She killed me with that cute smile and her beautiful brown eyes.”

Somi drops her Switch and joins the conversation. “Oh gosh, her hair! My money’s on ginger this comeback. That would end me.”

Dahyun nods quickly in agreement. She can’t imagine how Sana, her ultimate crush in the girl group, would look like with ginger hair.

“Somi, scoot. Make way for food and alcohol.” Chaeyoung places the tray on the table as the countdown for the live stream begins. They count in unison as the timer ends and they squeal seeing the group come out to the stage.

When the live stream comes to an end, the three take their time to listen to the album together. They share their thoughts on the lyrics written by the members and the production of each song, coming up with different theories about how they were made.

Chaeyoung then announces that she got in at a fansign event. Somi scoffs at her and gulps the rest of her drink in disappointment, jealous that she got in and not her.

Dahyun looks at the two of them with her eyebrows scrunched together in confusion. “How the hell do you get in at a fansign event? Usually, you just buy an album and that serves as your ticket right?”

“Oh Dubu, Dubu, Dubu. I bought fifty albums.” Chaeyoung says, leaning to relax on the couch.

“Hey! No wonder I always treat you when we go out! Do you spend all your money on fansigns?! To meet them?!”

“Correction! Not all my money. I have a huge amount in my savings account, FYI. I have an account specifically just for my Pixie stuff. Plus, this is already my third time meeting them.”

Dahyun’s eyes widen. “So you’ve already met Sana?! How come I only knew about this now?!”

“Yes, I have. Any gifts you want to give to Sana?” Chaeyoung wiggles her eyebrows. “Besides, you know I rarely talk about Pixie when you’re around because we don’t talk about music that much when we’re together.”

She looks up at the ceiling to think of those times Chaeyoung mentioned Pixie when they were together. Her best friend was right, it was rare. “I guess you’re right.” She stands and grabs her jacket and bag. “I should get going. Get Somi to bed. She’s already asleep on the floor and I have work tomorrow.”

“Good night, Dubu.”

As soon as she gets out, the cold spring air welcomes her, and some fine dust just when she forgot to bring her face mask. _P_ _erfect_. She raises her hood and takes the long way home to listen to Pixie’s newest album and to contemplate on life.

She sits on a bench by the river with a can of beer in hand. Everyone who knows Dahyun knows that she’s an old soul influenced by Chaeyoung. Of course, she bought only one album of the group and plays it on her walkman CD player given by her brother. It’s kind of absurd that Chaeyoung would go through all those expenses just to meet the idol group and it happened not once, not twice, but thrice. _L_ _ucky she’s rich._

While feeling the music of her favorite b-side off the album, a girl walking towards her grabs her attention. She seems to be having a problem with her bike. “Hi, excuse me. Can you help me with my bike? The chain keeps slipping off.”

Dahyun looks up and sees the girl covered with a mask. _L_ _ucky girl, she has a mask._ The fine dust issue in the country is truly becoming worse by the day but her eyes. There’s something about them that’s hypnotizing her. She shakes her head and removes her headphones to converse with her properly. “Uhh, sure. Let me help you with that.”

She grabs two small plastic bags in her bag and uses them as gloves so she could attach the chain on the bike without getting her hands dirty. “You should probably have the chain replaced since this one appears to be stretched out already.”

“Oh? Yes, sure, I will.” The girl says observing Dahyun fix her bike and points out to her walkman on the bench. “Wow, you still use one of those?”

Dahyun turns her head and smiles. “Yup. Nothing beats the classic.”

“May I know what CD you’re listening to?”

She shyly looks down and continues working on the bike. “I know I don’t look like the type of girl who listens to them but it’s Pixie’s newest album. I like listening to their b-sides. They’re much better than the title.”

The girl hums. “Interesting. Which b-side of theirs do you like the most from this album so far?”

“I like Stuck. It’s light and it makes me feel love in general.” She finally stands and removes the plastic from her hands. “There, you’re all good. Just have the chain replaced.”

“Thanks a lot. I’ll see you around?”

This catches Dahyun by surprise. Unsure if it’s the alcohol but this stranger, who is probably also a pretty girl behind the mask, just asked if she’ll see her around. It’s unusual for her to say the least.

She chokes a bit on her saliva and clears her throat. “Uhm, yeah, I’ll see you around."

She knows that the girl just smiled back at her because of how her eyes turned into crescent moons even with her hood up and her mask on. It feels good having to talk to a stranger like that even if it was just small talk. She plays her favorite b-side off the album and smiles as she finishes the rest of her beer.

—

**Saturday morning, last week of summer. Dahyun’s birthday.**

In the middle of her birthday week, her colleagues threw her a mini surprise birthday party in the music store and gifted her with a cake, a shirt, and a signed debut album of Pixie. She couldn’t be any happier. To top it off, her boss allowed her to take a leave on her actual birthday until her actual off which was around three days to be exact.

They think that Dahyun deserved it since she had been working in the music store for more than a year now and she’s helped build strong relationships with lots of clients and customers, giving her generous amounts of tips.

On her actual birthday, her best friends surprise her when she wakes up with the living room of her apartment decorated with banners, a cake, and some of their close friends.

It was a simple dinner with a few rounds of drinks. After everyone has left, Chaeyoung slides her gift across. It’s a paper folded in half. She opens it and sees that it’s a screenshot of her best friend’s inbox that says she got in at another Pixie fansign event.

“Oh, you won again. Congrats, Chaeng!” She says, patting her back.

“Why are you congratulating me? I should be the one congratulating _you_.” Dahyun scratches her head trying to remember if she’s ever bought more than one album of Pixie but she didn’t, and she would never spend that much. She doesn’t have the money to. Chaeyoung helps her understand the situation more by laughing and shaking her head. “Idiot, that’s my gift to you. Happy birthday, bro.”

She freezes. She couldn’t believe it. Her brain can’t absorb the fact that she’s going to actually meet Pixie in person. Her eyes widen, leaving her speechless for a whole minute. “Oh my god, Chaeng. It’s real. Holy crap, I will meet them.”

“Somi and I will do the honors of dropping you off at the venue. It’s next week so you better prepare and don’t embarrass yourself in front of them.”

This is a huge deal for her. She has a week to prepare her letters and gifts for the idol group. She has everything listed down:

a. Jeongyeon will get three pairs of cute socks

b. a chew toy for Momo’s dog

c. a hoodie for her dearest Sana

d. Jihyo will get coupons to her favorite restaurant down at Apgujeong

e. a pair of fluffy penguin slippers for Mina

f. lastly, new and premium quality guzheng strings for Tzuyu. The ones she got at the music store for free.

Everything’s all set for her. The gifts are placed neatly in her huge paper bag. Her album is clean, smells good, and is ready for their autographs. She sits in the backseat as Chaeyoung and Somi give her pointers on the dos and don’ts of the fansign. Apparently, the managers are strict with the time limit but if the girls want to talk to you a bit longer, they’ll let you get off the hook.

“I already know what to do, moms. My sanitizer, perfume, hand lotion, and breath spray are all in my bag. No need to remind me,” before Chaeyoung can say anything else, Dahyun speaks once more. “Yes, I also know that I should document every possible moment with them and yes, I will make friends with the fansites present. Got it.”

Chaeyoung places a hand on Somi’s shoulder and pretends to cry. “Oh, they grow up so fast.”

Dahyun rolls her eyes at them and waves goodbye. She’s ready to face the girl group.

She shows her ticket to the staff and heads into the auditorium. The fansites have already set up their cameras and she finds her assigned seat. She keeps on telling herself that she should have nothing to worry about because she came prepared but upon seeing the girls enter and walk on stage, worry clouds her. Her already pale skin turns even paler as she observes the girls sit and talk to their managers on stage.

“Hey, you alright?” A fellow fan from beside her asks. “You look like you’re about to vomit. Is this your first time?”

Dahyun blinks and swallows. “Yeah, I’m kind of nervous.”

“Don’t be. The girls are nice and once you get there, you’ll feel comfortable talking to them.”

“Thanks. I’m Dahyun by the way.”

“I’m Nayeon. I'm a Jeongyeon fansite.”

“Whoa, cool.”

They both go back to their businesses. Nayeon continues setting up her camera with a _really_ big lens while she pep talks herself and observes the girls prettily sat on the chairs in front of her.

_God, they all look so pretty. And wow, Sana is just wow._

Sana’s sporting pink hair this era and she must admit, this comeback is one of her best looks to date but she still remains hopeful for a ginger-haired Sana one of these days. The idol smiles at her and quickly ducks her head once they make eye contact. She said she’s ready to talk to them but it’s always easier said than done. Her heart races and she does breathing exercises to calm herself.

The event starts and fans started getting called to go on stage to have their albums signed by the group. Dahyun uses this time to turn on her charm like a switch. It takes time but when it's turned on, it’s like the nervous Dahyun from minutes ago did not even exist. She smiles brightly and exudes confidence that’s attractive for a lot of people. It’s her flirty and charming side that she rarely shows to anyone unless she’s on a date. Even her best friends don’t get to experience that side of her often.

She’s finally called to go up on stage. The first member she meets is Jeongyeon.

“Hi! It’s my first time seeing you here.” Now that shocked Dahyun. It’s amazing that Jeongyeon remembers their fans’ faces in events like this, knowing that they’ve done this tons of times already. She hands her the album. “Thanks. Are you nervous?”

“Yeah, a bit.” But she shakes the jitters off and smiles her biggest smile. She didn’t turn that switch on for nothing. “I got you something.” She takes out the small bag with the socks in it. “I got you these because I notice that you tuck your pants in your socks a lot and I think these prints would look badass on y—oh am I allowed to say that?”

Jeongyeon leaned in and whispered, “Don’t worry, I curse a lot too.” She laughs. “This will be our little secret. I hope I see you around again. Thanks for coming.”

She bows at her and moves on to the next chair. “Hi Momo!”, she greets. The member waves at her and gets the album slid by Jeongyeon. “I’m Dahyun, by the way. I got you something very useful for Boo.”

Momo gasps, “Oh! What is it?” She lets out a squeal when she sees the dog toy. “Oh my gosh, Boo is going to love this. He can finally have something else to chew aside from our slippers and tissue.” Dahyun laughs at the TMI. “Thank you for this and thank you for coming!”

She slides onto the next seat and she feels her heart race again. It’s Sana and she’ll finally be able to see her up close. She mentally presses the switch hard until it breaks because she needs a lot of confidence in order to face her.

The moment she’s sat in front of the idol, her smile grows big and her entirety is oozing with charm.

Sana grabs the album from Momo and observes her as she settles on the chair, giving her a knowing look but she doesn’t notice. She’s too busy admiring Sana’s beauty. “Hi! I’m Sana and you are?”

She snaps out of her daze and clears her throat. “Right. I—I’m Dahyun. Big fan.”

“It’s my first time seeing you at our fansign. Are you a new fan?”

“Oh, uh, this is actually my best friend’s gift to me. It was my birthday last week.” She explains.

“Really?! Happy birthday! How’s your experience so far?”

Dahyun sheepishly smiles. “So far, everything’s fun and great. I got you something.” She takes out the hoodie from her bag and hands it to her, cheekily sliding a paper with her number on it, hoping that maybe Sana would try and give her a text. It’s a long shot but who knows what can happen. “This is to keep you warm and comfortable especially on your tours and events.”

“Wow, I wasn’t expecting this but thank you.” Sana slides the album to the next member and before she gives the gift to her manager, she notices the paper stuck to the plastic of the hoodie. Her eyes grow big when she realizes that it’s a mobile number scribbled on it. She takes a glance at Dahyun who winks at her in return. _O_ _h my god_ , she thought. She grabs the paper and puts it quickly in her pocket then hands the clothing to her manager.

A lot of fans have done this before, sneaking in their numbers along with their gifts but the girl group never really bothered to contact any of those because it’s not only dangerous but it could take away a sense of privacy for them.

This one’s different for Sana though. The thrill she felt while interacting with Dahyun was something…and she wants to take a risk even if it’s for a while.

While waiting for a fan, she subtly observes Dahyun as she talks to Jihyo. Her smile and how she’s speaking is attractive. She rests her elbows on the table and tries to eavesdrop on their conversation, pretending that the cup of coffee she’s drinking is the most interesting thing at the moment.

“Hi, Sana! I love the song you wrote on the album! the lyrics are—“

And she’s back again to her space. “I’m glad you liked the song. I worked really hard on it so thank you.”

Dahyun walks back to her seat with a huge smile on her face. She still can’t believe that she did _that_. By _that_ , she meant how she winked at Sana and catching her by surprise.

The girls finished signing everyone’s albums and it’s time for the part of the event where the girl group gets to interact with the fans as a whole, sharing TMIs, funny episodes during the album production, and such.

Sana plays around with Mina’s penguin plushy while listening to Jihyo tell a story about how they chose the order of songs in the album. She suddenly remembers the paper in her pocket and looks for Dahyun in the crowd. Seeing her happily listening to her member’s stories is warming her insides. Aside from that white skin of hers, that bright smile can simply grab anyone’s attention. She takes the risk and takes out her phone as she types in the number discreetly, laughing along with everyone even if she doesn’t understand which topic they're on.

Dahyun laughs with Nayeon as they watch Jeongyeon try to hide Momo’s android phone when she feels her phone vibrate in the back pocket of her jeans. When she opens the message, it’s from an unknown number.

**Unknown Number [8:28 PM]**

_Hi kim dahyun :)_

She gasps and looks up at Sana on stage. The girl laughs heartily, pushing Momo around.

**Dahyun [8:30 PM]**

_Hi sana? It looks fun up there. Talk to you more after this?_

Dahyun shakes her head at how crazy she is for doing this to someone who is famous. She watches Sana reach for her phone and blush, covering her face, trying to suppress her smile. The girl walks over to Jihyo, who is laughing, and tries to release her emotions by laughing along with her.

_She may just be the cutest girl ever._

—

Outside the venue, Chaeyoung and Somi stand, waiting for her. People have started to crowd the area. She walks out with a smug look on her face, an empty paper bag, and an album full of loving messages from the Pixie members themselves.

“How was your first fansign event?” Chaeyoung asks in excitement. Somi follows after, “Did you make lots of new friends a.k.a. fansites?”

“I did better than that, moms.” She twirls the paper bag handles on her finger. “I winked at Sana and she got surprised.” She doesn’t tell them that she had actually started texting the idol because first, they would think it’s a joke. Second, they’d call her a creep. Lastly, they would think she has turned into a stalker which isn’t the case. She’s just a mere fan just like them.

Somi lightly strikes the back of her head. “Hey, she might think you’re a creep and you’ll get banned on the next event.”

She laughs at them and keeps mum the entire car ride as she goes through her album, reading the girl group’s messages for her.

They get to the bar and she tells them everything that happened in the fansign except for that slick move she did on Sana. Chaeyoung gasps at how cute Tzuyu reacted when she got Dahyun’s gift. “I wish I’ve seen the look on her face. I’m pretty sure she looked cute.”

“Oh, her reaction was cute, that’s for sure.” She takes a sip of her beer. “Just wait for a fansite to post a video about it. By the way, I’m now officially friends with a Jeongyeon fansite. She’s cool.”

“Ooh, look at you… You can now buy fifty plus albums to get into an event in the future and meet with your new fansite friends.”

She shakes her head and chuckles. “Still not gonna happen. I’m not rich like you, have you forgotten that?” Her phone suddenly vibrates and sees that it’s a message from Sana. She excuses herself and heads out of the bar.

**Sana** 💜 **[11:04 PM]**

 _Hi i’m home now_ 😊

**Kim Dahyun [11:06 PM]**

_That’s good to know_

_You should probably get some rest_

_I’m sure you had a tiring day_ 😌

**Sana** 💜 **[11:07 PM]**

_You said you wanted to talk more after the event :(_

_Anyway, it’s rest day tomorrow for me_

_No work_ 🤪

**Dahyun [11:10 PM]**

_Really?_

_Do you want to maybe_

_Maybe wanna go out?_

_Like maybe on a date?_

**Sana** 💜 **[11:13 PM]**

_Sure!_

_River_

_10pm_

_Don’t be late_

**Dahyun [11:14 PM]**

_It’s a date_

_Good night_ 😉

The blush forming on her face cannot be erased. It’s incredible how she managed to score a date with an idol that she likes. No, not like. Completely adores. She can feel her heart beating so loudly in her chest. All she has to do now is to end this night a bit sober to prepare for her secret date tomorrow.

She heads back in and drinks the rest of her beer before her best friends can get any drunker.

“Chaeng, thanks for this birthday gift. Probably the best one I got this year. Of course, I won’t be forgetting about you Somi,” She says as she sees said girl frown. “Thanks for accompanying me today and for all the advice.”

“No problem, Dubu. You know you mean a lot to us.”

“As much as I want to get drunk tonight, I can’t because I’m tired. Get home safe, you two. Good night!”

When she gets into her apartment, she rushes to her bedroom and rummages through her closet, looking for her best clothes.

_Now, what do I wear if I'm on a secret date with an idol?_

She takes out a hoodie and some sweatpants. _T_ _oo hot, it’s spring._ She grabs a cute floral dress. _P_ _retty but will probably grab some attention and we don’t like that._ She settles for a shirt, a pair of jeans, and some converse. _S_ _imple._

On the other side of the city, Sana lays in Jihyo’s bed waiting for her. She still needs to ask permission from the leader if it would be alright for her to go out again to the river tomorrow night.

Jihyo enters with a facial mask on. “What is it this time, Sana?”

“I haven’t even asked you yet and you already sound annoyed.”

“I know you want something that’s why you’re here unless you want to grab a bite which I would decline if it is because I’m already on my skincare routine as you can see.” The leader rambles, sitting on the chair by her nightstand.

“Okay fine, you got me,” She gives up. “Is it okay if I go out to the river again tomorrow?”

Jihyo squints her eyes. “Hmm… breather?”

“Yes. Badly.”

“Fine but you need to wake up early the next day okay? We have a schedule after lunch.”

Sana hops to hug her. “Thanks so much!” She gets called again before she leaves the room.

“By the way, were you able to have your bike chain replaced?”

“Yup, no need to worry,” she winks. “Everything’s good.”

—

**Sunday night, spring.**

Dahyun sits on her usual bench by the river. She sends Sana her exact location and waits patiently for her. The drinks she got for their date are placed beside her and she does a last-minute fix of her clothes and light makeup.

A girl in a hoodie riding a bike approaches her. “Well, this scene looks kind of familiar.”

She smiles widely and stands to greet her properly. “I’ve actually seen it a few weeks ago.”

“Hi,” Sana shyly says through her mask.

Dahyun hands her the drink and offers the seat beside her on the bench. “Who would’ve thought that you were that girl with an overstretched bike chain?” Sana quickly drags her mask down to take a sip of her drink. “No wonder those brown eyes looked familiar.” Thankfully, only a handful of people are by the river. Sana can freely remove her mask for a short period of time. “What made you take the risk and sent me that text during the event?”

“An event which you are a part of, actually.” She says, playing with the strings of her hoodie. “Well, when you showed up, I kind of already knew who you were. You were the girl who helped me with my bike. I was also really surprised by how you interacted with me in the fansign. That was a bit...intriguing.”

“Why?! Was I creepy?”

Sana chuckles. “I mean, you were, I don’t know, flirty?” Now, Dahyun’s the one laughing. “Are you forgetting that wink?! I was only surprised because I wasn’t expecting that you would spend money to go to one of our fansigns only to give me your number and wink at me.”

“Let me remind you. My best friend gave that fansign ticket to me as a gift because it was my birthday last week so I never really spent on anything except for one album.”

“Okay, but what made you listen to Pixie? Judging from your personality, based on our entire conversation, you don’t seem like the kind of girl who listens to idol songs.”

Dahyun gasps dramatically in shock with her hand on her chest. “Sana, I never took you for a judger.” She laughs while Sana groans and rolls her eyes. “My type of music is usually RnB and indie. Listening to idols makes me feel all cringey inside.” She takes a sip of her drink. “You know during your summer comeback last year, my best friend watched your live stream. Take note, that was my first time seeing your group on screen.”

“I’m guessing you don’t watch TV too?”

She chuckles and continues, “I just don’t have the time. I'm too busy balancing work and music,” The idol beside her nods and takes a sip. “So I decided to watch your comeback live stream with my best friend and guess who’s the first person who caught my eye?” Sana smirks as she eyes Dahyun, drinking slowly. She licks her lips, prompting her to look. The girl shrugs to answer the question. “It’s you. That’s why I was brave enough to slide my number.”

“Which part of me caught your attention, then?”

Dahyun sits closer until their shoulders touch. “It was your cute voice. Kidding, it was your brown eyes.” Sana turns to her and looks straight into the brown orbs staring back at her. “There’s something about your eyes that I can’t get enough of and that time when I fixed your bike, I also thought the same thing—that there’s something hypnotizing about them.”

Sana leans a bit and just when she feels Dahyun’s breath on her lips, she stands and walks to the river’s railing.

Dahyun knows she shouldn’t have expected a kiss but a girl can only dream.

“Since you already know so much about me, tell me more about yourself.”

“I only know Sana the idol, not Sana the Japanese girl who lives in Seoul.”

Sana clicks her tongue. “Fine but I want to make a deal first. For every time I say something about myself, you need to say something about yourself too.”

Dahyun offers her hand to shake and it’s a deal they both stood by until the end of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> I know the group name is bad LOL 
> 
> I'm thinking of making a series for this one. Do you think I should???? 
> 
> Anyway, check out my other fics as well while you're here hehe
> 
> you're all that i want but what the hell (ongoing saida) https://archiveofourown.org/works/27683572
> 
> Lightning in a Bottle (finished minayeon) https://archiveofourown.org/works/25802818
> 
> I have a ko-fi too! Maybe I can do commissions too hehe https://ko-fi.com/misamo_pink
> 
> And if you want, you can follow me on twitter @misamopink and dm me your thoughts on this, if that's even a thing hahahaha


End file.
